The proposed research is a study of women's interest in non-traditional blue collar jobs and the barriers which limit their mobility. Previous exploratory work of the principal investigator suggests that women's mibility is limited not by their own interests and attitudes, but by external barriers which only a few women are able or willing to try to overcome. This study will examine the relationship between women's traditional and non-traditional job choices and two identified barriers 1) the perception that many of the jobs newly open to women are not desirable jobs for men or women and 2) the perceived lack of support for movement to these jobs. We will then study the relationship between these barriers and social, psychological, and demographic variables such as traditional attitudes, age, and family status. The proposed methodology is a case approach combining intensive interview and small scale survey techniques. Because of the lack of research in this area, the use of the combined methodologies is important. Two case studies will be used to gather descriptive information on women and jobs, develop measurement scales, and refine the hypotheses through the review of written materials and 100 intensive interviews with open-ended questionnaires. The hypotheses will be tested through a small scale sample survey, using a closed-ended group administered questionnaire with a sample of 100 men, 200 women in traditional jobs and 50 or more women in non-traditional jobs from one of the two case study sites. This study has policy implications in the area of equal employment opportunity. Under esixting policy, women who have moved to non-traditional jobs are under enormous social, psychological, and often physical strain. Many of those who remain in traditional jobs are frustrated by lack of real opportunities in light of all the promises. Policies based on data rather than assumptions will contribute to better health and well being of these women.